Jingyi Kayin Botha
Jingyi Kayin Botha is a Mew Mew, who's on the same team as Madoka Toushiro, Chojo Maede, Dina, Annabell Nara, and Dawn Toshido. Though they don't work under someone or with anyone else right now, nor is in any series right now. Mew Mark His Mew Mark is a pair of Lancer Dragonfly Wings, which is located in the middle of his back. Backstory His mother (African) died shortly after he was born, due to being weak as she actually had Jingyi inside her womb for 20 months until her husband was put in jail so he wouldn't hurt him when he was a baby. He loves his mother and appreciates her for everything she did for him to just keep him safe from his abusive father. His father (Chinese) is still alive, but still in juvenile hall. He doesn't get along with him at all, he hates his guts especially for what his mother had to go through just to keep him safe. He lives by himself now, though as a baby he was being raised by his grandparents but when he reached 16 he chose to live by himself. Which he did and ended up doing ever since than, and his grandparents helped him out with getting a place, food, clothing, and furniture and even loaned him money when he needed from time to time. Personality Sweet, nice, kind, super friendly, hates to be called named due to his crossdressing habits. Is easily influenced by things from either movies or shows or people by just watching them. Not scared of horror things but is scared of being alone. Submissive, loves to be spoiled a lot. Abilities Transformation Jingyi touches his power pendant to his mouth and shouts "Power Pendant Metamorphis!" his transformation line. He will go into a ballet pose and twirl on his right foot and as he does his hair changes to purple, his eyes also change to purple, the garters appear on his arms and then he jumps, which makes his leg garter appear. He twirls again on his right foot, ribbon wraps around him which transform info his shirt and shorts and then he jumps again which his shoes then appear alongside his Lancer Dragonfly Wings on his back. He twirls once more on his right foot, his choker and pendant appears and then he jumps once again, into his final pose. Weapon and Attack His weapon is Purple Carrot Giant Palm Hand Fan, a Giant Hand Palm Fan in the shades of purple. A golden bow with a pink heart on the handle. His attack is Ribbon Purple Carrot Geyser, which when he is near water he can make the water act like a geyser that shoots at the enemy, it will even work when not near any water but uses other nature-based stuff as a substitute for the water such as grass, leaves, wood, bark, mud, sand, dirt, etc. Relationships Madoka Toushiro They seem to get along well despite, when they argue sometimes over the stupidest of stuff. Chojo Maede Jingyi and Chojo get along extremely well, they never argue and are always on the same page, though they can have disagreements they never fight/yell. Dina Jingyi and Dina also appears to get along well. She mainly uses him to buy her new materials when needed, though he complains but still does it for her. Annabell Nara Jingyi and Annabell seem to get along alright. He's interested in her since she's an alien with Mew Genes and the first of her kind to be heard of and seen, as it's not normal for an alien to have animal genes. Dawn Toshido Jingyi and Dawn seem to work just fine together and have a neutral relationship with each other, as they don't hate or dislike each other. Rarely seen arguing or fighting with each other. Hachimitsu Shimayama tba Koshō Samagawa tba Trivia * The Lancer Dragonfly is widespread in Australia and also occurs from New Zealand to New Caledonia and Vanuatu (Theischinger and Hawking 2006); also known from Norfolk Island, and the Kermadec Islands (Rowe 1987). * He's Half African, Half Chinese Heritage. * His Western Zodiac Sign is Cancer. * His Chinese Zodiac Sign is the Dragon. * Dream: He would like to become a well known fashion designer due to his love for female fashion. crossdresses * Name Meaning: ** Jingyi - From Chinese 静 (jìng) meaning "quiet, still, gentle" combined with 怡 (yí) meaning "joy, harmony". ** Kayin - Means "celebrated child" in Yoruba. ** Botha - South African variant of BOTH. Gallery Mew Purple Carrot.png|Mew Purple Carrot Purple Carrot Gaint Palm Hand Fan.png|Purple Carrot Gaint Palm Hand Fan Mew Mark.png|Mew Mark Lancer Dragonfly.jpg|Lancer Dragonfly Purple Carrots.jpg|Purple Carrot Category:Princess Mew Category:No Series Mews Category:Purple Mews Category:Mews With Dragonfly Genes Category:Weapon Users: Fan Category:Mew Mews Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:No Series Mew Category:Members of No Series Mews Category:Weapon Users: Water Category:Weapon Users: Earth